


Ill be good for you, I promise

by hansoltimestwo



Series: Kpop Smuts [7]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, I’ve wanted to do this for so long, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Puppy Play, hes also a slut, jaebum is such a daddy, youngjae is such a good puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoltimestwo/pseuds/hansoltimestwo
Summary: Jaebum knows all too well how to push Youngjae’s buttons





	Ill be good for you, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late New Year! I’m currently a big mess. Wrote a letter to stray kids, I’m emo over the fast and furious movies and I’m already sick this year lol anyways enjoy

It started while Youngjae was at dinner with Jaebum and his friends.

 

Jaebum didn’t think much about it, but it ran through Youngjae’s head over and over until they spoke about it again, the following week.

 

The group of Jaebum, Youngjae and their friends went out to dinner to celebrate Jackson and Kunpimook’s engagement. It was just the 7 of them, Mark, Yugyeom, Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Youngjae and Kunpimook. They all enjoyed each other’s company, and Youngjae liked messing around with Mark while their boyfriends spoke amongst themselves.

 

This particular night, though, Youngjae was tired and didn’t want to play around with anyone. So, instead he spent the time at the restaurant clinging to Jaebum’s side, yawning every 10 minutes, rubbing his eyes sleepily but carefully as not to mess up his makeup.

 

He tried to keep up with Jaebum and Jackson’s conversation to keep him awake, but he only heard a few words, until his name got thrown into the conversation.

 

“How has Youngjae been for you, Jaebum?” Jackson had asked. He had a smirk on his face, probably because he most likely knew about what had happened when Jaebum had come back from his business trip. Youngjae tried to keep still, but look around so he seemed like he wasn’t paying attention.

 

“He’s been a good boy lately. Very clingy puppy though.” Jaebum responded. Youngjae’s movements suddenly became sparse, his eyes trying to shut out every image that was assaulting his mind.

 

Jaebum had called him a _puppy_. A good, clingy puppy. The only thing running through Youngjae’s head was the thought of sitting on the floor between Jaebum’s legs, leash attached to a collar on his neck, cock down his throat. He kept thinking about Jaebum calling him a good boy, a good puppy, telling him how pretty he looked with Jaebum’s cock in his mouth, pretty pink lips swollen, stretched around his length and slick with spit.

 

The thought had a whine caught in Youngjae’s throat, and he grabbed Jaebum’s arm harder, biting his lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. Jaebum didn’t notice.

 

~

 

The rest of dinner went normally, other than the filthy thoughts filling Younjae’s head and the constant questioning looks from Jaebum. Youngjae rushed to the car when it was over, barely sparing a glance and a quick ‘bye’ to the rest of the group.

 

When Jaebum got in the car, he turned to Youngjae with a concerned look; lips curled down in a frown, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Puppy, are you okay?” Jaebum asked. Youngjae felt his pants tightening, and he put his hands between his legs to cover it. Jaebum called him puppy again. God, what was with this puppy thing? He’d never called him that before.

 

“Yes Daddy, I’m fine. Can we go home and cuddle?” He asked back. Jaebum smiled and nodded, turning on the car and driving away from the restaurant.

 

~~

 

They made it back to their home in 10 minutes, the whole ride consisting of Jaebum talking and Youngjae barely listening, fading in and out of a headspace he couldn’t quite understand. Jaebum was visibly concerned for the younger, glancing back and forth between him and the road and frowning when he realized Youngjae wasn’t listening.

 

When they made it inside, the two went straight to get ready to lay down. Jaebum sat Youngjae down on the floor of the bathroom (like a puppy, he reminded himself) and brushed his teeth like normal, brushing his own and washing both of their faces not long afterwards. He told the younger to go and get himself undressed, slapping his ass as he walked out.

 

Youngjae had nothing but Jaebum’s deep voice on his mind. All he could think about was the older calling him puppy. He spent most of the time he was undressing thinking about why. Why did Jaebum start calling him puppy all of a sudden? More importantly, did he actually say it before and did Youngjae totally miss the word, play it off as another endearing pet name?

 

He tried his best to shake off the thoughts, because he was probably just overreacting and Jaebum had put no thought into the names he used for the younger. So instead of thinking so hard, he laid down with Jaebum, pressed his face into the older’s shoulder, and tried to sleep.

 

But Jaebum had other ideas.

 

Of course.

 

“Pup, what was with you today?”

 

Youngjae tried to push the pet name to the back of his mind, still wondering why Jaebum had decided that was his new favorite word.

 

“Nothing was with me, Daddy.”Was Younjae’s response. He knew Jaebum would see right through his lies if he looked him in the eye, so he just decided that for the rest of his life, he wouldn’t look Jaebum in the eye.

 

“You’re lying.” Shit.

 

The only solution was, pretend he was sleeping.

 

“Alright, baby. sleep well.” There was a kiss pressed to his forehead, and then Jaebum moved to lay comfortably.

 

~~

 

Jaebum didn’t use the pet name again until the following week. It was a relief to Younjae, really. He was happy that he hadn’t heard the word. He could live easily and comfortably without having to hear that goddamn word.

 

Until Youngjae was acting up in public.

 

Secretive play in public was something that Younjae found incredibly hot, which Jaebum knew. A small detail that had Youngjae wishing he hadn’t ever let Jaebum get to know him so well.

 

Youngjae and Jaebum were at dinner again, with his coworkers. They had been doing it at least once a week for a few months now, and it was nice. Youngjae liked spending time with Mark and Kunpimook, and he liked seeing his boyfriend laugh and joke with his friends.

 

And when Mark and Kunpimook both decided to tease their boyfriends, Youngjae thought it was a good idea to follow. So he placed his hand on Jaebums thigh; a simple and innocent gesture that wouldn’t have been picked up by the rest of the group. Jaebum noticed, and leaning towards Youngjae whispered,

 

“Be good, **_puppy_**.”

 

And the regret set in immediately. Youngjae, yet again, was holding in a whine and trying desperately to keep his composure because once again, this stupid boy who knew how to push his buttons (even the ones he didn’t know existed), called him puppy.

 

That sentence is what had them sitting, face to face on the couch, Jaebum staring at Youngjae with a hint of concern in his face.

 

“Puppy, are you okay?” was the first thing to break the heavy silence, and Youngjae whined out loud.

 

“No, Daddy I’m not.” This caused a spike in panic in Jaebum, and he sat up quickly and grabbed both sides of Youngjae’s face, asking countless questions about if someone had hurt him or if he had hurt himself or what had happened.

 

“Daddy, please just listen to me.”

 

Jaebum sat back, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders slouching in defeat.

 

“It’s that…nickname. It makes me feel funny when you use it.” Youngjae started trailing off, and his gaze lowered until he was staring at the floor, hoping that it would somehow open up and swallow him up if he just wished hard enough.

 

“I- _oh_.” was the response, and Youngjae found himself wishing even harder that the floor would just open up into a gaping black hole.

 

“Never mind, forget that I said anything, can we just cuddle please?” Jaebum nodded, and Youngjae thought that was the end of it.

 

Until yet another week later.

 

~~

 

Youngjae had stayed home like usual, and was waiting for Jaebum to return from work when he got a text.

 

Daddy <3: check the top drawer in the bedroom and wait for me at the door. I’ll be home in 20 minutes.

 

Youngjae frowned, but sent a short ‘okay daddy’ text back before walking up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

 

He opened the drawer, not expecting to see what he did.

 

There was a pink collar with a large o ring, a chain leash, pink lacy panties and a minimalistic matching harness.

 

Youngjae felt himself hardening in his pants, but tried to shake off the thought as he undressed.

 

He quickly got dressed in what was presented to him, clipping the leash onto the ring on his collar before walking down the stairs and waiting at the door for his boyfriend to return.

 

It only took a few minutes for the older to get home, (a cheap trick of his, say he’s coming home in x minutes and come home early just so he can punish youngjae) his face surprised to see Youngjae obediently sitting on his knees in front of the door. He smirked.

 

“Such a good puppy, sitting here ready for my cock.” Jaebum looked down at the younger, who whined, pressing his face against one of Jaebum’s hands.

 

Jaebum smiled, a smile that youngjae knew all too well. It was sickly sweet, but underneath the sweet exterior was Jaebum plotting against youngjae in the cruelest ways he could think of on the spot.

 

Jaebum grabbed the end of the leash that was attached to youngjae’s collar and took off his shoes, walking towards their couch and sitting down. Youngjae placed his small hands on the thighs in front of him, rubbing up towards his zipper.

 

Jaebum pulled on the leash, letting the last of his restraint go as he pressed his lips to the younger’s roughly. He forced his way into youngjae’s mouth, exploring every inch as if this was new territory. Youngjae moaned and tightened his grip on jaebum’s thighs.

 

They parted after a few minutes, both men panting and youngjae’s lips swollen.

 

“Daddy—“

 

“It’s Master tonight, okay?” Youngjae whined quietly, nodding obediently.

 

“You’ve been a bad puppy lately, haven’t you? Lying to me about how this puppy thing makes you feel. Lying is bad, baby. You understand that I have to punish you, right?”

 

Youngjae pouted, but nodded when Jaebum pressed his thumb to his bottom lip and frowned.

 

“Use your words, puppy.” Jaebum looked disappointed, and it made Youngjae whimper.

 

“Yes Master, I understand.” Youngjae smiled when Jaebum grinned and stroked his cheek.

 

Youngjae was absolutely lost in the scene. This was something straight out of one of the videos he had been watching the past week. He fucking loved it.

 

Jaebum started unbuttoning his pants, and it was obvious that youngjae was going to be of service to him, based on his very obvious tired face and quick movements.

 

“I’ve been waiting to have your pretty little mouth around me all day, puppy.” Youngjae bit his lip, looking up at Jaebum waiting.

 

The older finally pulled his pants off, lifting his hips to do so and smiling when he saw Youngjae staring wide eyed at his cock. Youngjae may as well have been drooling.

 

Youngjae looked up at Jaebum for approval, and grinned when he nodded.

 

Youngjae’s immediate response was to wrap his swollen lips around the head of Jaebum’s cock. The older let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and threw his head back. He wasn’t lying when he told youngjae he had been waiting for this.

 

Youngjae was quick to get to work, gagging himself on Jaebum’s cock and moaning at the feeling. Jaebum bit his lip, looking down at the pretty boy between his legs and placing his large hand on the younger’s head, entangling his fingers in the silky hair.

 

“Such a good puppy, you look so pretty like this. So wrecked already.” Jaebum couldn’t help what he was saying, in fact, he didn’t even realize he was saying anything until youngjae pulled off of his length and whined at him.

 

“What do you want? Use your words, pup.”

 

Youngjae pouted, standing enough to sit on Jaebum’s lap, legs straddling his waist, ass pressing against his exposed cock.

 

“Can I please ride you, Master?” God, hearing master come from youngjae’s filthy lips had to be illegal.

 

“Hmmm...do you think you’ve been good enough to be able to ride me, pretty puppy?” Youngjae knew that Jaebum wanted it just as much as he did, so he decided that rubbing his ass against Jaebum was probably the best way to go about getting what he wanted.

 

“I think I’ve been extra good, Master.” Youngjae attempted his best sexy voice, but he only ended up sounding wrecked, his throat sore from pushing himself so far.

 

“I think you’re being a slut.” Jaebum answered simply, his hand squeezing Youngjae’s ass. He raised his hand and quickly spanked Youngjae, earning a desperate whine and a swivel of his hips. Jaebum knew he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“But I think you still deserve to ride Daddy.” Youngjae’s face lit up, and he stood up quickly to pull off his pink panties. Jaebum stopped him.

 

“Slowly. I wanna see my pretty puppy.” Youngjae moaned, slowing his movements to bend over in front of Jaebum.

 

“Like this Daddy?” Youngjae spoke innocently, looking back at Jaebum that looked almost as turned on as Youngjae felt.

 

“Yes baby. God, you’re so pretty.”

 

Youngjae smiled, pulling his panties off the rest of the way before straddling Jaebum again.

 

Jaebum has conveniently placed a bottle of lube on the stand beside him, so he grabbed it and poured a generous amount on his cock. Youngjae smiled, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck and slowly sliding himself down on Jaebum’s length.

 

They both moaned in unison, Jaebum’s head thrown back and Younjae‘s head pressed against Jaebum’s shoulder.

 

Youngjae sat still for a minute, getting used to the stretch. As much as they had sex, he’d think that he would be used to Jaebum’s size by now.

 

After a few minutes had passed, Youngjae sat up and began a slow steady bounce. Jaebum kept his head back, hands on Youngjae’s hips and small moans slipping past his lips.

 

Younjae had his head down with his eyes screwed shut, concentrating on his bounces and making Jaebum cum.

 

He sped up for a minute, before his thighs got tired and he settled for swiveling his hips back and forth against Jaebum’s.

 

“Daddy- ah- I love you s-so much.” Youngjae was barely able to speak, his words coming out stuttered and whiny.

 

“I love you so much more sweetheart.” Jaebum responded, guiding Youngjae’s hips up and down. It was a normal occurrence for Youngjae to get tired while riding Jaebum, so the older was fairly used to basically picking the boy up and dropping him back down.

 

They were both close. Youngjae shut his eyes just a little tighter, his thighs shaking and Jaebum pressed his fingers into the younger’s hips just a little harder.

 

“Can I please cum daddy? Please please please!” Youngjae begged, trying his hardest not to cum before Jaebum did.

 

Jaebum felt himself nearing the edge, and as he came inside the younger, he whispered,

 

“Go ahead, puppy.”

 

Youngjae cried out as he spilled cum all over Jaebum’s shirt, apologizing profusely when he finished, trying to get up to find a towel.

 

“Baby, don’t. It’s okay, I can wash it.”

 

“I’m sorry Daddy. So sorry.”

 

“Come on Baby. Let’s both take a bath now, okay?”

 

“Yes daddy. Love you so much.” Jaebum smiled.

 

“I love you more, puppy.” 


End file.
